Never Better
by amijusttumblinalone
Summary: dan and phil go out with dan's parents, teasing ensues and the night ends with some ass sex. it's a bit cliche, but yes. warnings for bdsm and swearing, smut


_-Dan-_

This was supposed to be a nice night - dinner with Phil and my parents, nothing special.

I've been dressed for a while, skinny jeans with a casual shirt. I mean, it wasn't like we were going anywhere remotely close to being classified as 'fancy'.

I had been aimlessly scrolling through tumblr, everything ready except for Phil - who was still lounged in pajamas - and my hair, which I really didn't feel like straightening.

I glanced at the clock. An hour until we were expected.

"Phil," I reminded him, as I had been all day.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," he replied, mumbling.

I sighed, returning my attention to the laptop.

—

It had been thirteen minutes, exactly.

It's not like I've been counting or anything.

"Phil-"

"I know, Dan, I know."

—

Twenty minutes and counting.

Phil had just started choosing out his clothes, and I could hear him pacing around our room.

I reblogged some things, answering a few of the fans' questions before sighing and gently sliding the laptop off my lap and onto the sofa.

I stepped toward the bathroom, to finally straighten my hair, when Phil's head poked out from behind the door. He obviously wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Don't straighten your hair."

I looked at him, confused.

"Why?"

"Because you look cute with curly hair," he said with a small giggle.

"I do not-!"

"You do!"

—

_-Phil-_

I got him not to straighten his hair, the wavy curls framing his face perfectly.

We arrive at a small restaurant, his mum giving me a smile before turning and gasping at Dan. "Your hair!" she exclaims, making Dan blush.

He's so embarrassed, but it's cute.

—

It seems like our order is never going to get here.

I'm bored.

I get an idea.

He's going to hate me for it, but I can't help it.

Dan's parents are on the opposite side of us, deep in conversation and not paying attention to us.

I place my hand on his thigh, staring at nothing. He glances at me, his brows growing closer together. He shifts slightly in his seat, blocking out the seemingly-innocent contact.

His parents turn to us, asking Dan something that I didn't quite catch.

I hear his voice clearly, but it breaks when I move my hand further up his leg, luckily without them noticing.

"Dan? Are you alright?" his mum asks suddenly.

He nods, shooting a glare in my direction.

I just smile sweetly, winking at him when I was sure his parents weren't looking.

"Phil," he warned.

"What?" I giggle.

He puts his hand atop of mine, making a slight effort to push it away, "Stop it, my parents are _right there_," he whispered.

I smirked, forcing my hand up to rest below his hipbone. "And I'm _right here_," I breathe, tracing circles on the inside of his thigh.

He squirms a bit, biting his lip, his cheeks turning red.

I scan my eyes around the room, and no one seems to be looking at us. I lean over, kissing lightly at his neck. I feel him tense up slightly, sucking in a short breath.

I spot a female waiter carrying a tray, coming toward us. I quickly back away, leaving Dan flustered, embarrassed, and undeniably turned on.

—

He fumbles with the lock on our door, as I watch him with a devious smirk spread across my features.

When he finally figures it out, he practically pushes me inside before slamming the door.

"What the fuck was that?" he snaps.

"What was what?" I ask, seemingly oblivious, yet the smirk gave it away.

"You know what, teasing me in front of my _parents_!"

I shrug, catching my lip between my teeth.

A pause.

He chuckles, shaking his head, stepping closer. He towers over me, pushing me against the wall.

"I want you in that bedroom - naked, by the time I get there."

I blink, a dark blush playing at my cheeks. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Go. Now."

I nod, slipping out from under him. I turn to check on him, and he gestures for me to continue.

_-Dan-_

I watch him step away, taking off his shirt as he walks. I stare at his shoulder blades, subconsciously licking my lips. He stumbles into the room, leaving the door open.

That's when I go to find something that I've been wanting to try out for a while - but always too shy to bring up the idea.

I spin the item in my hands, making as little sound as possible as a stand just outside the room, out of Phil's view.

_-Phil-_

I lay on the bed, my head on the fluffy pillows. I sigh, closing my eyes.

I wait, but he doesn't come.

I become impatient, glancing at the door, but he's still not there.

I hesitantly let my hand travel down my chest, ending up wrapping around myself, my head falling back and a soft moan escaping my lips. I begin to stroke slowly, my eyes squeezed shut.

I only open them when I feel a hand grab at my wrist, then a cold metal clicking around it. I look at Dan, then to my hand.

Handcuffs.

"Where the hell did you get those?" I mutter.

He shrugs, a grin spread across his face. He doesn't answer.

"You've been bad, correct?" he questions, linking my other wrist to the cuffs, then looping them onto the headboard, his voice sounding weirdly casual.

"Maybe," I stretch out the 'a' sound, looking at him innocently. I experimentally tug at the handcuffs, which begin to dig into my skin.

He pulls his shirt over his head, crawling between my legs, hovering over me, his lips almost touching mine.

"Rules," he stated, pausing for a moment.

"Rules?" I ask.

He brings his hand down against my thigh, making me yelp.

"One; don't talk unless spoken to."

"Dan-"

Another smack, a pleased grin on his face when I hold back my words, his eyes dark and cloudy.

"Two; you're my bitch. If I tell you to do something, you do it. Got it?"

I nod, my breathing growing heavier.

"Good," he breathes in my ear, nibbling on it.

He moves down to my neck, peppering light kisses to one side before sucking harshly, causing me to moan. I expect him to bring his hand to my thigh again, but all he does is smile against my skin before leaning back, his eyes on my neck, a mark forming.

"You're mine," he mumbles, kissing me quickly, "And now everyone will know."

I smile, trying to reach for his hair, but stopped by the cuffs.

He kisses me. I try to tangle my fingers through his curly hair, again, only getting to same outcome. I accidentally break the kiss by looking up at the handcuffs.

"I've been wanting to use these for so long," he whispers, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Really?"

He nods, slipping out of his jeans slowly, his lips staying connected to mine.

He kisses down my jaw, to my neck, then down my chest, stopping just above my member.

I look into his eyes, and he smirks in return. "Beg."

"Dan," I whisper, embarrassed.

He pinches me, making my back arch. "Beg," he requested again, running his hands down my thighs and back again.

I gasp, "P-Please,"

He licked at the tip, making me whimper. "Come on," he mumbled, "You can do better than that." he said, his tone suddenly seductive.

"Dan, please," I bit my lip, bucking my hips in attempt to create friction, "Please, I need you…" My voice trailed off, shyness getting the better of me.

He seems to notice how shy I've become, so he just laughs softly, swirling his tongue around before taking me into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly, and hollowing his cheeks.

I moan loudly, resulting in another rather hard slap, making me want to use my hands even more - yet I can't.

I open my eyes, which I didn't even realise were closed, looking down at him to see that he was looking at me intensely. I feel my cheeks grow hot.

He moans around me, and I thrust my hips up before I could stop myself. He pushes them down, pinning them to the bed. He slows, cautiously grazing his teeth up my length, bringing me dangerously close to climax. He pulls away with a smirk.

"Dan," I whine, pouting.

He smiles, pinching me again, "Don't speak unless spoken to, remember?" he teases.

I look down at him, realising that he stripped off his boxers. I didn't notice.

He reaches over me, to a drawer beside the bed. He receives a small bottle of lube. Yes, he was 'punishing' me, but he didn't want to actually hurt me. Squirting some onto his fingers, he warms the substance by rubbing his fingers together. He prepares me quickly, yet carefully.

He lines himself up, "Ready?" he mumbles.

I nod quickly, grabbing onto the cuffs for something to hold onto.

He pushes in, and a low moan emits from him. I give him another small nod, indicating that he could move. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, forcing a moan out of me.

He digs his nails into my sides, so he could go faster.

I look up at him, my eyes half-lidded, my hair slightly falling over them.

He changes his angle, hitting my prostate. "There!" I cry, my head falling back.

He grins, leaning close to me. I can hear his uneven breathing, as he can mine.

And, it's all over too soon, as he released at the same time I did, moans filling the room.

He reluctantly pulls out, undoing the handcuffs and placing them on the floor.

I let my arms fall as he collapses beside me, on his back. I kiss him shortly before I drape my arm over his waist, resting my head on his chest, snuggled against him.

"Are you alright?" he asks, moving my arm so that he could see the marks left by the handcuffs. I reach up to his hair, letting myself run my fingers through his curls.

I nod, laughing quietly, "Never better."


End file.
